Touched
by dreamerth3
Summary: Hitsugaya dispõem de muito tempo livre para pensar... e ainda mais quando um certo Shinigami tem um gesto inesperado... E para variar, os meus sumários são...enfim! Ichi/Hitsu


**N/a**: Para todos os que gostam de Bleach e principalmente este fofo Paring. É Slash! Talvez um pouco OOC... e boa para quem gosta de doces.

Ichigo/Hitsugaya

* * *

Respirou fundo. Acordara mais cedo do que o habitual e não conseguia pregar olho de novo. Os sonhos que tinha nos últimos dois dias, também não ajudavam ao descanso, e a preocupação "Aizen" muito menos. Não conseguia perceber como é que Matsumoto e Abarai conseguiam ficar tão relaxados numa altura tão problemática. Sabia da competência deles, e confiava neles, mas não conseguia evitar preocupar-se com o estado deles naquele assunto.

Sentou-se no chão, onde estava feita a sua cama, e olhou em volta. A casa de Orihime era acolhedora e muito simples. Sentia-se bem ali, mas não o demonstrava. Assim como não demonstrava muitas outras coisas em si. Não gostava de que as pessoas o conhecessem e assim se ia mantendo com o passar do tempo. Sabia que era difícil admitir que podia mudar, mas sabia também, que não era difícil faze-lo. Principalmente com todas as pessoas que o rodeavam e com todos os momentos "divertidos" que com eles passavam.

Despiu o pijama que Orihime lhe tinha emprestado e deixou-o dobrado sobre a cama, agora feita. Como não faltava muito para o completo nascer do Sol, iria apenas caminhar pelas ruas, como costumava fazer. Manteve-se na sua Gigai e sorrateiramente, saiu, deixando Matsumoto e Orihime a dormir juntas na outra compartição da casa.

A cidade era bastante calma durante a noite, excepto quando surgiam Hollows. O céu estava limpo de nuvens e podia ver-se claramente as estrelas brilhantes e a lua tão perfeitinha, mesmo com os raios laranjas do sol que já nascia. Deu um raro sorriso tenro e deixou-se ficar sentado no muro da rua onde tinha parado. Iria aproveitar aquela vista um pouco. Isso ajudava-o a relaxar, mesmo que apenas um pouco. Mas ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que ele embarcasse juntamente com os seus pensamentos. Que se começavam a tornar perigosos…

Fechou os olhos, por breves, segundos e recordou o dia anterior na escola. Aquilo não era o seu tipo de vida, muito menos o seu mundo…mas uma parte de si gostava de ali estar, e de fazer todas aquelas coisas como um humano comum. Conviver com pessoas diferentes e normais, jogar à bola por diversão, acompanhar Matsumoto nas compras malucas que ela fazia…aqueles tais momentos que não queria admitir. E não apenas isso… mas essa parte, ele queria guardar apenas para si, e não deixar que lhe prendessem de mais os pensamentos. Sabia que se admitisse em pensamento…admitiria totalmente. O que ele definitivamente NÃO queria que acontecesse.

Voltou a abrir os olhos e pulou do muro. O sol já se mostrava um pouco mais, e já se começava a sentir o movimento das pessoas que cedo saiam de casa para ir trabalhar. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e voltou a fazer o caminho para casa. Estava na hora de acordar as raparigas para irem até à escola…

-.-.-

Já estava vestido com a farda escolar a espera as duas raparigas sentado na janela da sala de Orihime. Observou-a sair da outra divisão em conversa e deu um pequeníssimo sorriso, protectoramente discreto. Percebia que Matsumoto gostava de ali estar, tão ou mais do que ele, e que tinha feito uma bonita amizade com Orihime. Estava feliz por ela, pois via que a sub-capitã estava de volta, mesmo que se tivesse perdido um pouco com a partida de Ichimaru Gin para o Hueco Mundo.

- Bom dia Taichou! – disse a loira esfregando os olhos ainda ensonados.

- Bom dia Toushirou-kun. – disse logo em seguida Orihime.

- Bom dia. – proferiu apenas. – Vamos andando…

- Hai! – disseram ambas animadas. Hitsugaya apenas revirou os olhos. Ainda mal tinham acordado e já mostravam uma energia sem fim.

Durante metade do caminho, apenas as ouviu conversar sobre um programa de televisão que ambas tinham visto juntas. Nada que lhe interessasse, mas era bom poder ouvi-las. Manteve-se sempre calado, andando três passos mais atrás delas, e observando agora as ruas mais animadas. Mostrava-se bem que ia estar um bom tempo, e isso era agradável. Pior seria se algum Arrancar aparecesse, mas para isso ele tinha que estar preparado.

- Oh! Kurosaki-kun! Kutchiki-san! – gritou Orihime aos dois colegas que caminhavam um pouco mais a frente que eles. Ambos pararam no caminho e esperaram. – Bom dia! ^^

- Yo! Bom dia! – disse Ichigo calmamente.

- Bom dia Inoue, Rangiku-san. – cumprimentou Rukia, de forma mais simpática que o amigo.

- Que bom. Agora podemos ir todos juntos para a escola! – Rangiku sorriu, vendo o ânimo sincero de Orihime ao ver Rukia e Ichigo, mesmo que lhe tivesse confessado o que sentia em relação a rapariga e ao rapaz. Percebia que ela estava realmente a seguir o seu conselho e a mudar a sua maneira de pensar no que via. – Ne, ne… hoje tenho Gyoza para o almoço. Queres experimentar? Fui eu que fiz! – tornou a menina para a morena.

- C-claro que sim! – apesar de desconfiar um pouco da culinária de Orihime, Rukia não queria ser desmancha prazeres.

E naquela conversa de comer e tipos de comida especiais de Orihime, as três meninas continuaram a caminhar para a frente, deixando Ichigo e Hitsugaya para trás. Ambos se mantinham sérios como sempre, mas calmos. Cada um deles mantinha-se naquela indecisão do que dizer, ou de quem falaria primeiro. Até que Ichigo o fez.

- Então Toushirou…como vão as coisas na casa da Inoue? – perguntou o rapaz dos cabelos laranjas.

- Bem. – proferiu o outro, no seu tom habitual. – E é Hitsugaya Taichou…

- Ainda bem… - tornou Ichigo, ignorando a segunda fala do baixinho com um sorriso. Gostava de provoca-lo daquela maneira, mesmo sabendo que o deixava sempre do mesmo jeito. Percebia que apesar de todo aquele orgulho de gelo, o pequeno capitão até que apreciava quando o chamava daquela forma. – E estás a gostar da escola? Claro que tem poucos rapazes do teu tamanho…mas isto também é uma escola Secundária… - tornou Ichigo, provocando de novo.

Hitsugaya teve que respirar bem fundo para não ter que pular em cima do mais alto e dar-lhe uma surra. Daquela forma, ele estava claramente a implicar com o seu tamanho e a trata-lo como um rapazinho novo, o que certamente NÃO era. Com uma veia a saltitar-lhe na cabeça, o pequeno capitão apenas continuou a andar sem atacar o outro. Ichigo percebeu a agitação interior dele e sorriu, colocando-lhe a mão na cabeleira branca, assim como por vezes fazia às irmãs.

- Estou a brincar contigo! Não te irrites… - disse depois, voltando a olhar em frente e retirando a mão.

- Humpf…

-.-.-

Para um génio como Hitsugaya, as aulas não lhe eram complicadas, então mantinha-se quieto na última carteira próxima à parede, com aquele seu ar pensativo, podendo ser confundido também por um ar de impaciência. Tinha uma boa visão de toda a sala. Renji e Matsumoto estavam logo frente a ele, e não conseguiam parar quietos um minuto, principalmente a sub-capitã, que mesmo sem querer, atraia muito as atenções.

Suspirou e baixou um pouco a cabeça. O que estava de novo a sentir? Porque é que aquele toque nos seus cabelos lhe tinha dado um conforto tão grande? Apenas aquele pequeno gesto tinha feito com que todo ele se aquecesse por dentro e se sentisse…diferente do normal. Seria contente? Nervoso? Relaxado? Não sabia explicar… mas sentira algo que há muito tempo não sentira.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto na tentativa de desviar os pensamentos daquele rumo, e quando levantou a cabeça, cruzou os olhos com os de Ichigo, que o observavam naquela sua forma séria. Desviou logo o rosto para a carteira e sentiu-se corar, como se tivesse sido apanhado a fazer algo que não devia. Aquilo certamente não era normal em si, então voltou a perguntar o que raio se estava a passar consigo! Só que logo percebeu…que responder aquela pergunta, era admitir certamente o que não queria.

Manteve-se a olhar para o caderno que tinha sobre a mesa e assim ficou.

Ichigo estranhou o olhar de Hitsugaya. Voltou a olhar para a frente. Será que ele se estava a sentir bem? Tudo bem que o baixinho era um pouco estranho, mas mantinha-se dentro dos padrões da normalidade, principalmente dentro de uma sala de aula. Se calhar, era ele próprio que estava a imaginar coisas…mas o seu instinto, quase nunca o enganava. De qualquer forma…mesmo que o baixinho tivesse alguma coisa, porque é que isso o incomodava? Porque é que se interessava?

- E por hoje é tudo meninos. Podem arrumar as coisas e sair para o almoço. – disse a professora segundos depois, fechando o livro sobre a sua mesinha frente ao quadro.

Todos os alunos se levantaram e fizeram uma vénia, arrumando então o seu material e começando a sair para a hora do almoço. Quando Ichigo voltou a olhar para a mesa onde Hitsugaya estivera sentado, já não o vira. Provavelmente ele já tinha saído, antes de qualquer um dar por sua falta. Sorriu para si mesmo, e saiu da sala, juntamente com o seu grupo de amigos. Orihime fez questão de puxar Rukia e Rangiku para irem comer juntamente com as meninas para o terraço da escola, e Ichigo, seguiu Renji, Sado e Ishida até ao jardim da escola.

- Vão andando, que eu já lá vou ter. – disse Ichigo, parando no caminho.

- Kurosaki! Não vens almoçar com a gente? – perguntou Ishida, ajeitando os seus óculos.

- Vou. Vão andando que eu vou já. – disse o shinigami, começando a correr para trás do pavilhão escolar.

- O que deu naquele idiota? Não irei esperar por ele para comer… - disse Renji, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e voltando a andar ao lado de Ishida e Sado.

-.-.-

Sentado na árvore atrás do pavilhão desportivo, Hitsugaya procurava algum silêncio. Tinha saído rapidamente da sala para poder sentar-se ali. Era um lugar onde raramente se via um aluno e onde de certo podia estar a vontade e sem problemas nenhuns. Não era de conviver muito, então aquele era o seu lugar ideal. Sentia um pouco de fome, mas depois arranjaria maneira de comer alguma coisa. Não era por isso que ia morrer…

De olhos fechados, levando com a brisa fresca no rosto, ele ali se mantinha. Ouvia ao longe as vozes dos alunos e sentia a calma que ali reinava. Era bom não haver nenhum Hollow para tratar, ou algum problema da Soul Society. Queria poder ficar assim por muito tempo. Somente em calma e sem nenhuma preocupação…mas sabia que isso era impossível. Enquanto Aizen fosse vivo, ninguém podia descansar em paz e sossego.

- Está tudo bem?

A voz de Ichigo, ali mesmo ao seu lado, fê-lo abrir rapidamente os olhos de uma forma surpresa. Tinha-se assustado com a aparição dele ali. Como não o tinha sentido chegar ali? Fitou-o admirado. O jovem shinigami mantinha-se sentado no mesmo tronco que ele, calmo e a olha-lo igualmente.

- Sim. Está tudo óptimo. – disse Hitsugaya, sem demorar a responder.

- Porque não vens almoçar com a gente para o recreio, do outro lado da escola? – tornou o rapaz dos cabelos cor de laranja.

- Não tenho fome… - tornou o baixinho, sendo logo em seguida desmentido pela sua barriga, que roncou. - …

- Hum… não é o que me parece. Anda comigo, é agradável comer com companhia. – Ichigo sorriu seriamente meigo, vendo o baixinho desviar o olhar…de novo.

- _Estamos_ bem aqui. – disse. Não demorou a corrigir. – Estou bem aqui. – _"Merda…"_ Ichigo sorriu de novo. Quantos sorrisos, aquele baixinho já tinha arrancado do seu rosto?

- Realmente…tens razão. Estamos bem aqui. – disse, repetindo as palavras do capitão. Abriu o lenço do obento, retirando uma caixa de comida, que Yuzu lhe tinha preparado. – Vamos almoçar então…

Hitsugaya olhou para Ichigo e em seguida para a caixa da comida. Já não podia negar mesmo que tinha fome, mas mesmo assim, não queria comer. Na verdade queria…mas o seu orgulho era tanto…Respirou fundo e aceitou os pauzinhos que Ichigo lhe estendera. Iria engolir o orgulho juntamente com a comida…pelo menos só por um pouco.

- Obrigado. – disse educadamente.

- De nada. – proferiu Ichigo. Os cozinhados da irmã eram óptimos, então não ficou de pé atrás em saber se Hitsugaya ia gostar ou não, até porque da forma calma que ele comia, parecia estar a gostar.

Não disseram nada durante a refeição. A caixa tinha ficado no tronco entre eles, e iam comendo um de cada vez, ao mesmo tempo que observavam as coisas em redor. Tudo bem que o silencio entre duas pessoas geralmente era mau, mas para aqueles dois seres, parecia não haver problema nenhum. Por mais que algum deles tivesse algo para dizer, nenhum se atrevia a faze-lo…de novo.

Sorrateiramente, Hitsugaya observava Ichigo. Porque é que ele se interessava se ele estava com fome ou não? Ou se ele queria conviver com os outros? Além de Matsumoto, mais ninguém o incomodava com aquele tipo de preocupação…Então, porquê? Eram essas pequenas dúvidas que o mantinham com a cabeça no shinigami ao seu lado. Sem contar das vezes que pensava nele sem motivo e sem razão… oh não…pensar aquilo não significava nada. Nada.

- Obrigado pela refeição. – disse o baixinho depois de comer. Ichigo já tinha terminado.

- Foi a minha irmã mais nova que fez. Ela tem muito jeito para cozinhar… - explicou o outro.

- Estava muito bom. Ela deve ser uma óptima cozinheira. – tornou o baixinho. Ichigo olhou-o...

- Sim. – esticou o braço até ao rosto do baixinho, que ficou desconfiando. Tocou com um único dedo perto do lábio e voltou a tirar o braço. – Tinhas um bago de arroz ai… - disse, comendo-o ele.

_Pum…pum…pum…_ - Hitsugaya não sabia se era imaginação, ou se era mesmo o som do seu coração. Ele não devia ter feito aquilo. Porquê o fizera? Como queria poder espancar aquele shinigami idiota e…

- Kurosaki! Kurosaki! – a voz de Ishida ouviu-se perto dali e Ichigo arrumou a caixa de novo.

- Tenho de ir andando. Vemo-nos por ai, Toushirou. – tornou Ichigo, voltando a fazer-lhe uma festa na cabeça, desta vez menos demorada.

- É Hitsugaya Taichou…! - voltou o baixinho a dizer, querendo não perder o controlo completo, que quase já não tinha. Viu Ichigo pular da árvore e correr para a parte frontal da escola. E assim que percebeu que ele realmente tinha ido para longe, deu um longo suspiro. Longo de mais, talvez.

-.-.-

No campo de futebol, Ichigo jogava juntamente com Ishida, Renji, Keigo e Sado. Fazia algum tempo que não se divertia um pouco com os seus amigos, e isso deixava-o animado. Não ter que lutar, mesmo que ainda se preocupasse com o futuro de Karakura, e poder estar reunido com todos aqueles que amava e estimava. Memo que Renji não pertencesse ali, sabia que o amigo dos cabelos longos e vermelhos, iria sempre fazer parte do seu grupo, assim como Rukia, Matsumoto e claro… Toushirou.

E por lembrar-se dele… ainda estava um pouco incrédulo com o seu gesto na árvore. Tinha sido espontâneo, mas mesmo assim, não era coisa que ele faria assim, tão facilmente. Sem lutar contra o seu orgulho e a sua vontade. Já tinha percebido que o pequeno capitão não lhe era indiferente, e por mais estranho que isso fosse, não estava a ser difícil lidar com o assunto. Claro que havia alturas em que pensava o quanto era incomodo, aquele sentimento, mas tinha outras alturas que parecia não haver barreiras, levando-o a fazer coisas, como aquela que horas antes fizera…

Sorriu a si mesmo. Estava definitivamente marcado em si, o facto de viver com problemas pelo seu caminho. E então…o que deveria fazer agora?

- GOLO! Eh, eh! – o grito animado de Renji fez com que Ichigo acordasse dos seus pensamentos.

- O-oi?

- Kurosaki, estás a sonhar acordado com o quê? – entreviu Ishida, olhando o shinigami. Keigo e Renji festejavam aos pulos. Sado apenas sorriu, da cara engraçada que Ichigo fez ao desculpar-se.

- Gomen Ishida. Viajei um pouco! – disse o rapaz dos cabelos laranjas, colocando a mão na nuca e dando um sorriso incomum. Ishida ficou tão admirado em vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira que nada disse mais. Era bom ver o amigo animado.

- Não convêm viajares mais.

- Hai! Vamos continuar… - Ichigo tornou a sorrir e voltou a posicionar-se devidamente na baliza que defendia. Depois pensaria no que fazer…

-.-.-

Em casa de Orihime, Hitsugaya e Rangiku comunicavam com a Soul Society. Não havia nada de novo para ser ordenado nem novas regras para cumprir, então tudo se mantinha. Ukitake era o responsável por transmitir todos os recados e ordens do General Yamamoto e seus superiores, se assim fosse necessário.

- Então se não há nada de novo, porquê o contacto com o mundo real? – perguntou Hitsugaya, impaciente como sempre. Ukitake riu-se.

- Calma Hitsugaya Taichou. Nos precisamos que nos enviem duas pessoas para a Soul Society por uns dias, a fim de reportar relatórios e adquirir armamento se necessário. – explicou o mais velho. – Foi um pedido do General e pessoalmente, também acho que devemos recolher toda a informação necessária. Até mesmo esta linha de contacto entre a Soul Society e o mundo real, pode ter algum tipo de escuta… como se trata do Aizen, precisamos ter cuidado.

- Sim. Compreendo perfeitamente. – tornou o baixinho. – Então eu irei juntamente com a Matsumoto. – disse.

- Não. Tem de ficar um capitão no mundo real, para o caso de haver algum ataque inesperado de um Espada ou um Arrancar. – disse novamente Ukitake. Hitsugaya respirou fundo.

- Certo. Enviarei então o Abarai Renji e a Kutchiki Rukia ainda esta noite. – proferiu o baixinho, sem pensar muito tempo numa solução.

- Entendido. Até mais. – o mais velho despediu-se com um sorriso simpático. Matsumoto acenou também ela de forma simpática e o pequeno capitão, nada mais disse.

- Alguma coisa errada Taichou? – perguntou Matsumoto, vendo que o capitão parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. Este deixou de encarar o ecrã gigante e olhou a mulher que demonstrava preocupação por ele.

- Não. Está tudo bem Matsumoto. – disse, num momento em que quase mostrou um sorriso. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar até ao outro compartimento da casa, sendo seguido pela sub-capitã, que ainda o olhava preocupada. Ele podia enganar muita gente, mas a ela…era muito difícil. De qualquer forma, preferiu não insistir. – Vai informar o Abarai da partida durante a madrugada. Eu vou até à Kutchiki dar-lhe o recado.

- Ok. Irei imediatamente. – disse a mulher, transformando-se em shinigami e saindo rapidamente de casa.

Logo em seguida, ele fez exactamente a mesma coisa, saindo pela janela aberta. Pulou pelos telhados da cidade, vendo ao mesmo tempo a sua calma e sentindo o seu sossego. Sem se perder no caminho que fazia, ele apenas pensara na principal pergunta que lhe viera à cabeça. _"Porque é que tinha sido ele a ir informar Rukia, que vivia com Ichigo, e não fora informar Renji, que se mantinha na loja de Urahara?" _

Podia ter feito ao contrário…mas calmamente tinha feito deste jeito. Era tudo para poder ver Ichigo, nem que fosse um pouco? Não! Claro que não era… que absurdo… fora coincidência. Sim, exactamente uma coincidência. Ainda assim, sabia do fundo do seu coração e da sua mente, que ele tinha tomado a decisão daquela forma porque ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer aquele momento passado com Ichigo na árvore da escola…e precisava vê-lo, nem que fosse só para analisar como ele estava…

Parou em cima do telhado da casa da família Kurosaki. Sentia perfeitamente as duas reatsus mais distinguíveis dali e ouvia os dois jovens a conversar, como se ainda fosse meio-dia. Revirou os olhos e pulou para a janela do quarto do rapaz. Num fragmento de segundo, analisou o cenário. Não queria demorar muito tempo por ali. Ichigo estava sentado sobre a cama, de pernas cruzadas, enquanto lia uma revista de desenhos em quadradinhos, desviando agora os olhos castanhos para os verdes do capitão. Rukia permanecia sentada no armário do jovem, agarrada ao telemóvel e a esmurrar Kon.

- Toushirou! – disse finalmente Ichigo, surpreso por vê-lo ali. Nem o tinha sentido aproximar-se da sua casa.

- Hitsugaya Taichou! – disse logo em seguida Rukia. – Há algum problema?

- Não. Mas tens de ir de imediato ter com o Abarai para partirem até à Soul Society. Há relatórios a reportar e eu escolhi-vos aos dois para o fazer. – explicou, desviando agora a atenção para a rapariga, que por momentos quase tinha tido um enfarte.

- Sim senhor. Irei agora mesmo! – tornou ela, transformando-se também em shinigami. - Até mais Ichigo! Porta-te bem na minha ausência. – voltou a dizer, pulando em seguida pela janela, onde Hitsugaya ainda se mantinha em pé.

- Tch… baka! – resmungou o rapaz dos cabelos cor de laranja, assim que ela saiu. Olhou de novo o capitão ali praticamente ao seu lado, e antes de lhe dirigir alguma palavra, viu-o preparar-se para sair dali. Foi mais rápido do que ele e segurou-o pelo pulso, antes que ele desse o impulso para saltar dali. – Espera Toushirou…

Hitsugaya olhou-o surpreendido pelo gesto rápido dele e encarou-o. Sentira o seu coração começar novamente a bater mais rápido do que o normal e rezou para não perder o controlo. Ichigo não devia tê-lo parado…

- O que foi? – perguntou, tentando manter a compostura e o olhar sério.

- Nada! Mas qual é a pressa? Tu não tens de ir a Soul Society… - disse o mais novo, ainda sem desviar o olhar. Ainda lhe segurava o pulso magro e pequeno.

- Pois não, mas… - Ichigo tornou a falar, interrompendo o baixinho.

- Assustei-te? – perguntou, desviando agora ele o olhar.

- Como?

- Se te assustei hoje…ao almoço. Desculpa, não era a minha intenção faze-lo… - Hitsugaya arregalou um pouco os olhos e sentiu o seu coração bater ainda mais rápido. Ele estava-se a desculpar por aquele carinhoso gesto, julgando que o assustara? Ele não precisava…de…se desculpar…

- N-não! Não precisas desculpar-te. Não me assustaste… - disse Hitsugaya. Ichigo sentiu-se mais aliviado e devagar, largou o pulso do baixinho.

- Que bom. Por algum tempo fiquei a pensar que o tinha feito… - desta vez foi Hitsugaya que o agarrou, mas pela mão. Corou ao faze-lo, mas fê-lo. Foi a vez de Ichigo ficar surpreso, mesmo que por pequenos instantes, mas com um sorriso.

- Baka… - resmungou a Ichigo. E agora? Tinha-lhe agarrado a mão, sim, mas e depois? O que deveria fazer? De que maneira deveria agir? – Kurosa… - Ichigo puxou-o para dentro, interrompendo-o mais uma vez. Bastara-lhe aquele aperto de mão para Ichigo conseguir puxa-lo para a sua cama e abraçar-se a ele ali mesmo.

O coração de Hitsugaya não tinha mais como parar. Ele não sabia como para-lo e evitar que ele explodisse. Por mais forças que tivesse numa batalha, aquela luta ele não ia conseguir vencer. O abraço era apertado, caloroso e a respiração de Ichigo sentia-a perto do seu ouvido e bochecha. Ele mantinha os olhos castanhos fechados e o rosto sério. Os seus olhos verdes, conseguiam admira-lo mesmo assim. Fechou os olhos, sentindo ao mesmo tempo o seu coração acalmar-se. O nervoso a abandona-lo e o conforto a chegar. Devagar, perdendo o pudor, o baixinho levou uma das suas mãos aos cabelos alaranjados de Ichigo e passou-lhes suavemente.

Algum tempo depois, Ichigo afastou-se um pouco, ficando de quatro sobre Hitsugaya, olhando-o de forma cautelosa e admirável. Não podia negar mais que o queria. Fazer isso seria…ainda mais louco do que tê-lo. Dando um suave sorriso, baixou os seus lábios e beijou-lhe a testa, descendo depois a boca até à dele, onde lhe deu um suave beijo. Nesse momento o baixinho abriu os olhos, calmamente, olhando-o. Não demorou a corresponde-lo.

O beijo começou calmo. Sempre quente e doce. Parecia que ambas as bocas estavam sincronizadas como peças para encaixarem num puzzle certo. A ritmia certa e os movimentos lentos e perfeitos. As respirações cruzavam-se pelos narizes ficando pouco a pouco mais difícil respirar… A mais total loucura que algum deles tinha feito um dia até ali.

Separaram-se quando o ar faltou por completo. Ichigo voltou a admirar Hitsugaya, que assim como ele, recuperava o ar, eticamente ofegante…com o rosto acriançado rosado e os olhos semi-abertos. Sorriram um ao outro, mesmo naqueles costumeiros sorrisos sérios. Ainda assim era um sorriso. Coisa que para qualquer um deles, era difícil de arrancar.

Antes de poderem voltar a um novo beijo, algo os parou. Ambos olharam com ânsia e preocupação para a janela. Tinha acabado por cair na cidade uma Reiatsu enorme…e bem maior do que a de um Hollow, ou Gillian…

- Isto é…

- Um Arrancar! – concluiu Hitsugaya, sentindo com intensidade aquela força. – Vamos.

- Sim! – Ichigo levantou-se e rapidamente se transformou. Hitsugaya pulou pela janela, começando a seguir caminho. O alaranjado seguia atrás dele, agora concentrado em quem seria o invasor que tão atrevidamente tinha-se mostrado ali. Mais subordinados de Aizen…

-.-.-

Matsumoto, que se tinha juntado a eles os dois para ajudar, estava estendida no meio do chão, gravemente ferida. Orihime, envolvia-a com o seu poder enquanto ao mesmo tempo fazia uma barreira para evitar ser ferida por algum dos ataques.

Já tinham percebido que aquele Arrancar não passava apenas disso, mas que tinha uma força grande, e que ao contrário de muitos outros, sabia usar os poderes com lógica. Não identificara o seu nome, mas o seu aspecto era horrivelmente assustador. Hitsugaya, sem conseguir entrar em contacto com a Soul Society, e sem poder libertar a sua total força para lutar, percebera que iria ser difícil vencer aquele novo inimigo.

Ichigo lutava com ele, mesmo que de cabeça quente e sem pensar nos passos…e não demorou a estar também ele no chão. Sem muitas hipóteses, Hitsugaya tinha de pensar num plano para vence-lo. Estudar melhor os seus movimentos, as suas técnicas, os seus actos…só que no estado cansado ao qual já se encontrava, era-lhe um pouco difícil pensar.

- Se eu soubesse que os capitães da Soul Society eram assim tão fracos, tinha ficado no Hueco Mundo. Para matar lixo, mato por lá. – comentou o Arrancar de mãos nos bolsos. Hitsugaya gemeu em frustração.

- …

- Han? O que foi baixinho…? Não dá mais para lutar? – tornou o arrancar. Hitsugaya não respondeu, olhando a sub-capitã, ainda inconsciente, e Ichigo, a metros dela, também ele sem se levantar. – Certo! Acabarei rápido contigo. Dar-te-ei uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ahaha

- Parece que não tenho escolha… - Hitsugaya voltou a olhar o Arrancar. Sério. – BanKai! – disse. Sabia perfeitamente, que sem força total, não poderia ter um desempenho total da sua bankai, mas naquele momento, não via outra alternativa.

- Oh, finalmente uma Bankai… - o arrancar afastou-se um pouco, admirando a transformação do capitão à sua frente. Orihime, terminou de curar Matsumoto e rapidamente correu até Ichigo, tratando-o da mesma forma.

- Tenho pena…que não vás viver para te arrepender de ter visto a minha Bankai. – tornou Hitsugaya. - Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!

Não demorou a todo o gelo envolver Hitsugaya com as Asas e a bela cauda. Sentiu um pouco mais de força surgir em si e iria aproveita-la para terminar com a luta. Se ficasse de pé por mais tempo, ia acabar por ter um colapso. Isso era garantido. Devido ao estado cansado em que se encontrava, provavelmente as pétalas de gelo iriam destruir-se rápido, então o melhor seria despachar a luta o mais rápido possível.

Avançou para o seu oponente e a brutidade com que as zanpakutous se debatiam era pesada. Tanto um como o outro eram rápidos, e o que um atacava, o outro defendia. Sempre nesse ritmo. E assim, as pétalas começaram a desaparecer, e Hitsugaya a ver o seu tempo cada vez mais curto. Aproveitando um momento de falha do Arrancar, ele aproveitou para lançar um dos seus ataques.

- Ryuusenka! – gritou. Ao mesmo tempo, uma quantidade enorme de gelo se dirigiu ao inimigo, envolvendo-o perigosamente, congelando-o sem demorar tempo algo.

Ichigo despertara, ouvindo o ataque final de Hitsugaya, Orihime ainda o envolvia com o seu _Sōten Kisshun_, mas ele apenas fixara o céu. Será que ele tinha conseguido?

- Para onde quer que vás…arrepende-te! – disse o baixinho.

Logo sem seguida, todo o gelo que envolvia o Arrancar se partiu, não deixando sobra alguma dele no ar. A última pétala da sua bankai desfez-se e todo o gelo que o envolvia também. Tinha-se formado uma bonita chuva de cristais de gelo. E ao mesmo tempo que os pedaços brilhantes e bonitos caiam, o corpo cansado e sem forças, do capitão também.

- Taichou! – Matsumoto, já aliviada dos seus ferimentos, rapidamente se moveu para o apanhar.

- Eu estou bem Matsumoto, Obrigado. – disse o baixinho, já quando pousaram no chão. Apesar disso, ele acabou por se sentar no chão totalmente perdido de forças, quase falar já lhe custava.

- Inoue, eu estou bem, por favor vai dar uma ajuda ao Toushirou. – pediu amavelmente Ichigo, olhando a amiga, que depois de uns segundos, sorriu e fez o ele lhe pedira.

Hitsugaya agradeceu, porém, estava tão cansado que acabou por ficar inconsciente mesmo antes de poder ser curado pela jovem. Inoue descansou Matsumoto e Ichigo, que estavam preocupados, dizendo-lhe que o jovem Capitão estava bem, e que aquilo era normal em algumas ocasiões. E após isso foi Matsumoto que explicou o porque do nível de poder tão baixo de um Capitão no mundo real. Sem fazer contacto com a Soul Society, nenhum deles podia aumentar o seu poder, pois os danos na cidade poderiam ser gigantescos…

- Entendo. Por isso o Toushirou-kun ficou neste estado. – comentou Inoue, que ainda curava Hitsugaya, olhando-o calmamente. – Pronto, está curado. – disse ela passado um tempo, sorrindo conforme respirava um pouco cansada.

- Estás bem Inoue? – perguntou Ichigo, apercebendo-se do cansaço dela. Feliz com a preocupação, ela apenas abanou a cabeça num sim.

- É melhor irmos para casa, não? – perguntou Matsumoto depois.

- Sim.

Ichigo pegou em Toushirou e colocou-o às suas costas. Provavelmente se acordado, o Capitão do décimo esquadrão já estaria a refilar e resmungar com ele, mas daquele jeito, também era fofo de mais. Podia sentir a suave respiração dele no seu pescoço e arrepiava-se com isso, mas sorria ao mesmo tempo, o importante é que todos tinham ficado bem, e que nada pior tinha acontecido. Hitsugaya realmente…era muito forte.

Não demoraram a chegar a casa de Inoue. O Shinigami dos cabelos laranja deixou o capitão sobre a cama a ele destinada naquela casa e despediu-se das meninas. Estava igualmente cansado, e só pensava no quando queria chegar à sua cama e dormir. Precisava disso, e só ele sabia o quanto.

-.-.-

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com o teto escuro no meio de uma cor azulada. Sentou-se na cama onde estava e analisou-se a si mesmo. Podia sentir a Reiatsu de Inoue sobre ele e também os seus movimentos normalizados e sem dores algumas. Sem duvida que o poder dela era incrivelmente assustador. Levantou-se calmamente e caminhou a passos suaves até à porta do quarto onde Matsumoto e Orihime dormiam. Ficou a observa-las alguns minutos, percebendo o quanto nunca iria querer dormir no meio delas…e vendo que estavam bem e a dormir profundamente, voltou a onde dormia e começou a vestir o kimono preto e a capa de capitão. Ainda estava no seu corpo shinigami mas também não voltou para o Gigai.

Saiu de casa não muito depois. Dormir já não ia ser possível para ele, então iria sair pelas ruas e aproveitar um pouco da brisa da noite. A meio de um caminho que não tinha destino, os seus passos mudaram de direcção. Estranho ou não, ele queria ir até casa de Ichigo, nem que fosse apenas para ver como ele estava. Porém, uma subida vergonha apoderou-se dele… na altura em que se tinham beijado as coisas tinham um ritmo próprio…depois disso, voltar a olhar para ele ia ser constrangedor, mesmo para ele.

- Kuso… - resmungou sozinho, passando a mão pelo rosto, conforme andava. – O que se está a passar comigo…?

Parou após alguns passos, sem resposta ao que se perguntava e olhou para cima, vendo então a janela do quarto de Ichigo, por onde tantas vezes entrava sem pedir. Queria subir e poder ver como ele estava e se dormia bem…mas certamente não era a melhor coisa a fazer. Talvez o melhor fosse ir para casa de Orihime e esperar pacientemente que a hora da escola chegasse, podendo então vê-lo como qualquer outro dia…

- Já de partida? – perguntou Ichigo, quando Hitsugaya começou a andar novamente. O baixinho arregalou os olhos virando-se para trás. – Yo!

Ichigo estava encostado a parede perto da quina da moradia. A pouca luz da noite não permitia vê-lo completamente, mas agora que os seus olhos o tinham captado, já o notava claramente. Como não o tinha sentido ali? E porque é que ele tinha que sorrir daquele jeito tão seriamente belo? Ele deixava-o sem chão onde apoiar os pés…

- Estava só de passagem. – comentou o baixinho, virando-se novamente para a frente, totalmente envergonhado.

- Não és muito bom mentiroso, Toushirou… - tornou Ichigo, agora bem mais perto do capitão, que só sentiu os braços fortes do mais alto abraçarem-no pela cintura, puxando-o para mais junto do corpo dele.

- …O que fazes acordado tão cedo? – perguntou depois o mais baixo, desviando o ruma da conversa, mas não se soltando do abraço apertado e confortável de Ichigo.

- Não conseguia dormir, apesar de estar cansado. Pensei em ir dar uma volta, e depois vi um baixinho frente à minha casa. – respondeu Ichigo, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – E tu, não era, suposto, estares a dormir também?

- Perdi o sono a meio da noite. – disse Hitsugaya – E passar aqui, foi pura coincidência. – tornou, ainda fingindo-se indiferente. Ichigo gargalhou baixinho e pegou nele ao colo, como se o capitão fosse um pequeno saco de batatas.

- Oi! Kurosaki! – reclamou Hitsugaya, envergonhado. – Põe-me no chão, eu sei andar.

- Não me apetece. – respondeu-lhe Ichigo ainda a rir, conforme caminhava para dentro de casa.

Subiram as escadas que levavam até ao quarto de Ichigo e depois de fechar a porta, o mais alto sentou-se na cama, deitando o pequeno capitão ao seu lado. Este continuava levemente envergonhado, mas não dissera nada. O cheiro tão intenso de Ichigo estava a fazer-lhe efeito como um analgésico qualquer. Era tão bom de se sentir como de resistir. Alguma coisa naquele cheiro o deixava calmo e em sossego. Lentamente e sentando-se na cama ao lado do shinigami mais alto, levou o seu rosto ao pescoço dele e roçou-se levemente, abrindo um pouco os lábios, sentindo a textura da pele dele, e ao mesmo tempo o arrepio que lhe causara.

Ichigo fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele gesto vindo de Hitsugaya. Era tão raro para ele dar um passo em frente ao seu orgulho, que queria aproveitar ao máximo quando ele o fazia. Todo o seu corpo se tinha arrepiado com os lábios dele no seu pescoço e com a proximidade dele de si. Talvez devesse dizer alguma coisa agradável, mas por outro lado, palavras desnecessárias… eram exactamente isso. Puxou-o para o seu colo e rapidamente o baixinho entrelaçou as suas pequenas pernas na cintura dele, ficando a encara-lo com o seu típico olhar sério. Como adorava aquele olhar turquesa directamente para si…

Beijou-o, conforme se encaravam. Depois fechou os olhos e continuou o beijo que foi correspondido pelo mais baixo na mesma intensidade. Era doce e quente, assim como o corpo de Hitsugaya, que sempre aparentava ser frio devido ao gelo. Naquele momento, era quente e agradável. Os lábios de Ichigo desceram pelo pescoço do capitão marcando muito levemente o mesmo, enquanto o ia beijando mais por ali. A sua mão livre ajudou, desviando as peças de roupa dos delicados ombros de Hitsugaya, fazendo com que os seus beijos seguissem o seu caminho. Pouco a pouco as peças iam descendo pelo magro corpo e este mesmo arrepiando-se.

-.-.-

Abrindo os olhos devagar, Hitsugaya notou a claridade entrar no quarto de Ichigo. Os seus olhos estavam entreabertos, e o seu corpo coberto até metade. Do seu lado, Ichigo dormia profundamente, respirando calmamente pela boca que tinha entreaberta. Não conseguiu evitar dar um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo assim. E também não deixou de reparar novamente de algumas cicatrizes que o mais alto tinha pelo corpo. Notara algumas na noite anterior, mas com tudo o que faziam, não lhe perguntara nada, o que também não ia fazer agora. Ele dormia e ia continuar a deixa-lo dormir.

Olhou o quarto em volta e reparou no despertador. Ainda era cedo, mas quase hora de acordar Matsumoto e Orihime para as aulas… Levantou-se da cama com cuidado e foi-se vestindo fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Sentia o seu corpo levemente dorido e apenas suspirou, todas as coisas boas tinham consequências. Terminou de amarrar a sua Zanpakutuo e pulou para a janela, dando um leve olhar para Ichigo e um pequeno sorriso. Tornou a olhar para o dia e pulou a janela. Não era um mau começo de dia. Nada mau mesmo.

Apressou o seu passo até casa de Orihime e entrou pela janela da sala, que estava sempre levemente aberta devido ao calor. Voltou ao corpo artificial e começou então a providenciar as coisas para mais um dia normal. Ouviu o despertador do quarto delas tocar e foi até à porta deste, reforçar o seu acordar. Depois de vê-las despertar, voltou então à sala, onde se sentou à espera que ambas se despachassem para irem para a escola.

Ficou pensativo a olhar para o teto do aposento. Tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior estava a rondar a sua mente. Tinha sido mais real do que ele pensava, e não havia forma nenhuma de esquecer tal coisa. Não que ele quisesse apagar… Ichigo tinha-o surpreendido de várias formas e algumas coisas a respeito do jovem, tinham mudado na sua opinião. Porém, nada conseguia fazer mudar o quanto ele se tinha apegado a ele… o que era bom e ao mesmo tempo um problema monstruoso – pois quando ele voltasse para a Soul Society…

- Taichou? – a voz de Rangiku fê-lo acordar dos seus pensamentos.

- Matsumoto.

- Bom dia Toushirou-kun! – Orihime mostrou-lhe o seu bonito sorriso enorme.

- Bom dia. – respondeu. Já estavam ambas despachadas.

- Não vai tomar o pequeno-almoço? – perguntou Rangiku, enquanto comia um pequeno pão.

- Não… obrigado. Ainda não tenho fome… - disse. Levantou-se do sofá e pegou na mochila provisória que usava.

Rangiku sorriu. Podia não parecer a quem olhasse, mas o Capitão estava de bom humor, e fosse o motivo o que fosse, ela agradecia. Era raro vê-lo de bom humor, mesmo que somente ela reparasse nisso. Deixou-se ficar num dos lados dele, enquanto Orihime se mantinha no outro. Fizeram o caminho da escola sempre em conversa uma com a outra, metendo vez ou outra o mais baixo ao barulho, deixando-o envergonhado quando qualquer uma delas se colocava com os peitos em cima da sua cabeça.

Um pouco mais a frente, no caminho que levava à escola, Ichigo esperava encostado a um muro. Tatsuki estava com ele e assim que avistou Orihime fez-lhe sinal com o braço.

- Kurosaki-kun! Tatsuki-chan. Bom dia! – cumprimentou a menina bem disposta.

- Bom dia. – disse logo Tatsuki.

- Yô, Toushirou. Inoue. – cumprimentou Ichigo, escondendo um sorriso ao capitão. Este fingiu um rosto indiferente, marcando no canto dos lábios também um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Kurosaki. – disse.

* * *

**N/a:** Acho que se continuasse a escrever, a Fic ia acabar trágica ou algo parecido...então por enquanto é melhor ficar só por aqui...


End file.
